


Right in front of Me

by Carebeark5



Category: Baby Daddy (TV)
Genre: Baby Daddy, Danny - Freeform, F/M, riley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebeark5/pseuds/Carebeark5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley hears the message Danny left on her phone. What I wish would have happened in the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right in front of Me

Riley now understood why Bonnie and Danny had been trying so hard to get her phone away from her all night long. It seemed there was a message on there they hadn't wanted her to hear.

I've been in love with her ever since she climbed into my tree house.

How had she not seen it this whole entire time? How did she not know how he really felt about her? But now that she knew the truth a lot of things suddenly made sense. Like the time he had kissed her in the locker room or how protective he was over her. She had always thought it was because they were best friends but now...

And when she really thought about it, he had told her how he felt before and she had thought it was just part of the plan to get her out of that whole thing with Ben and his boss. Oh and all those times when she had complained it confided in him about her crush on Ben. What must it have been like for him? To hear the girl he loved talking about his own brother all the time.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was now or never.

"Hey Riley," Danny said as he opened the door.

"Danny." She said as she followed him inside.

"Hey is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah sorry I stopped by so late. Do you have a minute to talk?"

"About Fitch?"

"Yeah im just a little confused."

"Really your great together."

"You think so?" she asked turning on the couch to look at him as he sat next to her.

"Yeah don't you?"

"Yeah I just don't know if hes the one. I mean he's not like you and me."

"You and me. That's different were friends."

"Friends, who can tell each other anything?"

"Yep anything."

"Anything?" she asked again waiting to see if he would admit to it.

"Riley...I"

"Danny I know the truth. That message you wanted to stop me from hearing, well I heard it." she blurted out.

"You... you did?" he asked nervously.

"Do you really mean it, Danny?"

"Yes...I do."

"How come you never said anything?"

"I didn't think you could ever feel the same way about me. And I didn't want to lose you as a friend," he admitted to her.

"I feel horrible. This whole time you felt that way and I kept going on and on about Ben and..."

"No it's my fault I should have just told you how I felt." He said reaching out and taking her hand in his. "Look if you don't have those feelings for me I don't want things to change between us. I don't wanna lose you."

"I never really let myself think about it before because I had no idea you felt that way about me. But I am willing to give it a shot." She told him.

"What about Fitch?" he asked.

"I broke up with him after I heard the message."

"You did?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yeah," she said smiling back at him. "What about Melina?"

"I'll break it off with her." he told her squeezing her hand in his. "Anything for a chance with you."

"How did I not even see that you were right in front of me?"


End file.
